


In Need Of Stress Relief

by imperfectPacifist



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectPacifist/pseuds/imperfectPacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John comes home from class upset, Dave is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need Of Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are feeling especially proud of yourself today. You managed to finish your essay for your music theory class and complete your set for your gig this weekend. Considering that you did this in the space of a few hours, your pride is well deserved.

So, now you’re sitting on the couch waiting for your boyfriend to come home. He had been really nervous about getting his test back today. You can’t understand why. He had holed himself up in his room for an entire week so he could study for it. You hadn’t even been able to find out what class the test was in. He had always gone straight to his room, except for the first day where he stopped for only a second to explain that he had to study. Then he had rushed right to his room, like he was afraid of losing too much time.

The week after, he hadn’t talked about how it went. He had merely thrown himself into his other assignments. It wasn’t hard to guess that something had gone wrong. However, like the awesome boyfriend you are, you had given him his space. You knew that he would be back to his normal self soon. This knowledge hadn’t stopped you from feeling a bit neglected, though you would never admit that to him willingly.

You’re hoping that today will be the day he gets out of his funk, so that you could spend some time together.

These thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. John storms into the room, tosses his backpack into a corner, and slams a paper down on the coffee table. He then proceeds to stomp off to his bedroom.

...He didn’t even greet you.

Shit, this must be really bad.

Your eyes travel to the paper he had bitch slapped the table with. Picking the offending object up, you examine it more closely. This has to be the test that he had been studying for two weeks ago. It doesn’t take long for your eyes to notice the large D that has been written in the corner.  
Confusion fills you as you read through pages of incorrect and even blank answers. Some are correct, but not many. You can’t understand how he got a grade like this. He had studied for an entire week.

The only way to find out is to ask him. Turning off the T.V., you go to his bedroom door. It’s closed, but you turn the doorknob to find it unlocked.

If John hears you come in, he gives no sign of it. He’s lying face down, with his face buried in his arms.

You sigh. This calls for extreme measures.

Walking over, you sit on the side of the bed he’s not lying on. You take off your shades and set them on the bedside table. Then you reach over and place your hand on his back. He responds with a groan. Slowly, you move your hand up and down his back, rubbing it lightly.

It isn’t long before you feel a knot in his right shoulder. You stop your ministrations, and begin circling it with your fingers. He makes a soft noise, and you can’t decide if it’s a groan or a whimper. Slowly, you climb onto the bed fully and maneuver yourself so that your legs are kneeling on either side of his hips. Once again, you reach down to the knot and apply slight pressure as rub the area around it.

Placing your other hand on his left shoulder for balance, you lean down and place a kiss against the nape of his neck. Normally, you aren’t so openly affectionate, but when one of you is upset it brings this side out of you.

You continue to rub around the knot in his shoulder while you lean over a bit farther to nuzzle the shell of his ear. He laughs softly and turns his head to look at you. You kiss his cheek and lean back to refocus your attention on his back. He continues to stare at you as you work, and you see the way his mouth tilts up in a soft smile as his eyes fill with adoration. You’re probably giving him the same look, but, for now, your aren’t worried about it.

When you feel the knot loosen somewhat, you begin to apply pressure directly to it. You place two fingers against it and move them in a soothing circle. As you do so, his eyes slide shut and he lets out a content sigh. You chuckle softly and continue your work until the knot dissipates. John lets out another sigh and you smirk.

You allow your hands to roam over his back until you find a second knot, to the left of his spine, just below his ribs. John practically purrs as you give it the same treatment as the first one. You’re pretty sure this would be a good time to ask.

“So...What was up with that test?” Your voice is soft as you ask, almost as if you’re talking to a frightened animal.

He groans, and buries his face in his arms again. You roll your eyes and lean down to his ear again.

“C’mon dude, tell me.” You coax.

He doesn’t say anything, but you feel him tense up. You press your fingers against the knot like you did with the last one.

“Relax, or you’re going to put more knots in your back. Then, I’ll be here all night.” You tell him, only partly joking.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” He says, but you feel him loosen up.

“I’m sure you wouldn't, but I have class tomorrow. I can’t stay up all night giving you back massages.” You respond.

He gives a joking, “aww…” and tries to roll over to look at you fully, but you press both of your hands against his shoulders.

“Hang on, I’m not done yet.” You murmur.

You push the heel of your palm against the knot and John whimpers.

“Sorry, did that hurt?” You ask, pausing.

“A little, but it feels good too. Don’t stop.” He answers.

You go back to your work, intent on taking care of the knot. You switch from kneading the knot with the heel of your palm to pushing your fingers against it and moving them clockwise.  
When it dissipates he makes a satisfied noise and rolls over to face you. He then sits up, grabs you, and sits you in his lap. You’re stunned for a moment before you smirk and wrap your legs around his waist, while your arms reach for his shoulders.

“Now that you’ve been pampered, do you feel like telling me what happened?” You ask.

Your smirk disappears when you see his smile fade. You rest your forehead against his as you reach up and run your fingers through his hair.

“That bad, huh?”

He doesn’t answer.

Instead he buries his head in the crook of your neck. Your hands make the journey from his hair to his shoulders. You rub them lightly, and a small part of your mind that is not overcome by concern admires how broad they are.

You’re brought from these thoughts as you feel John press his lips against your shoulder. This pulls a sigh from your lips, and he works his way from your shoulder back to the crook of your neck. Once he gets there he hides his face again.

“What happened with that test? You studied for it all week. How could you have gotten a D?” You ask.

“Do we really have to talk about this?” He mumbles, lips moving against your neck.

“Well, it’s obviously upsetting you, so I figure talking about it might help. Holding things in isn’t good for you.” You say.

“You do it all the time.” He retorts.

“That’s different.” You say.

“It is not!”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not!”

“Is.”

“Not!”

“Is. Now will you quit trying to dodge the question and just talk to me?” You say, exasperation spilling into your voice.

“I am talking to you.” He counters lamely.

“I’m gonna punch you.”

He doesn’t say anything in response. You put your hands on either side of his face, and pull his head up to look at you. You are struck at once by how tired he looks.

“What happened?”

His eyes drop, and he sighs.

“Can we please not talk about it? I’m not even really sure what happened. Can we just lay down and cuddle for a while? Maybe even go to sleep?”

You aren’t really certain what makes you give in. Maybe it’s the understanding that he’s been thinking about this test for two weeks straight, and is tired of having it hang over his head. It also might be the realization that he missed you as much as you missed him.

You give your answer by wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing his forehead. His smile splits is bright and you can’t help but return it. You’re startled when he pulls you down onto the bed.Your heads hit the pillow with a soft thump and John reaches down to grab the blanket and pull it over the two of you. You can’t stop smiling as you feel his arms wrap around you. Your arms automatically reach out and pull him close to you. Soon, you fall asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...this was mostly spawned by the crap week that I have had. I have wanted to write something about Dave or John getting stressed out and the other being there to calm them down for a while now. However, it was mostly the fact that I was desperately wishing that I had someone to do this for me that inspired me to get off my butt and write something.  
> I have this headcannon that Dave has a hidden cuddly side as well. I'm sorry if they're out of character.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. I love to make my writing better.


End file.
